Missing you
by Snowdog367
Summary: Naruto thinks of everything he and Sasuke want through now that he's gone. Song fic, Tonight by Static


I don't own Naruto.

This one I wasn't planning on doing this but it was a random that came to me when I was in school so I didn't want it to go to waste. NaruSasu. (Love this pair)

_'Song' Tonight by Static_

**Story.**

...x...

_I remember the times we spent together_

_On those drives_

_We had a million questions_

_All about our lives_

_And when we got to New York_

_Everything felt right_

_I wish you were here with me_

_Tonight_

...x...

**I sat in the sakura tree, thinking about all the times we hung out. All the times we told each other that we'd never leave, that we'd always be together. How, when we went on missions together, it felt like, no matter what, we'd be ok because we were together.**

**I looked up and thought 'I wish you were here.'**

...x...

_I remember the days we spent together_

_Were not enough_

_And I used to feel like dreamin'_

_Except we always woke up_

_Never thought not having you here now_

_Would hurt so much_

...x...

**I sighed and jumped down, landing without a sound. Wondering into the old training ground, I looked around, remembering all the times that we had fought and how many times we had to wait for Kakashi sensei to show up and train us, always reading that perverted orange book of his. It was all a memory now. A memory that hurt to think about but could never be forgotten.**

**I sighed again, I seemed to be doing that a lot lately. I turned my back to the training grounds, walking back down the dusty road, well-worn from use. I wished again that you'd come back but it was only a dream, a dream that I always woke up from cause I knew it would never come true.**

...x...

_Tonight I'm falling and I can't get up_

_I need your loving hands to come and pick me up_

_And every night I miss you I can just look up_

_And know the stars are_

_Holding you, holding you, holding you_

_Tonight_

...x...

**Every night I did this, every night since you had left me. Always walking while every one slept.  
I'm not depressed, I only miss you, and whenever I start to miss you at night, I'd always look at the sky and know that you were up there, watching over me. That you had never really left me alone.**

**It made me feel better knowing that you were still with me in a way. The stars told me so cause they were the ones holding you, the one I wished was still here. The one I loved.**

...x...

_I remember the time you told me_

_About when you were eight_

_And all those things you said that night_

_That just couldn't wait_

...x...

**I continued walking away from the village, towards the field that we had always gone to when we wanted to be alone. As I sat down in the dew covered grass, I remembered how I got dragged here in the middle of the night by you when we were eight.  
I complained but came along because you said it couldn't wait and that I was the only one you could talk to and trust.**

...x...

_I remember the car you were last seen in_

_And the games we would play_

_All the times we spilled our coffees_

_And stayed out way too late_

...x...

**I remember the last time I saw you, under that tree.  
You looked like you were sleeping and I thought that it was another one of our games but as I got closer...I realized that you weren't breathing. I screamed for help even though I knew it was too late.**

** I sat and talked to you while I held you, waiting for help.  
I talked about all the times I dragged you out to eat ramen and how I always managed to spill it.  
I sat by your side till they forced me to let go and took you away.**

...x...

_I remember the time you sat and told me_

_About your Jesus_

_And how not to look back_

_Even if no one believes us_

_When it hurts so bad_

_Sometimes not having you here_

_I say._

...x...

**I remember the time you came to my house and we sat talking about things we never shared with anyone but each other.**

**You told me about how you believed in heaven and made me swear that I'd never tell anyone you said that and to forget you ever said anything but I remember every thing you said, even if I didn't want to. I hope you have everything you said you'd get when you got there and that you're happy.  
Even if it hurts me that you're gone, I want you to be happy.**

...x...

_Tonight I'm falling and I can't get up_

_I need your loving hands to come and pick me up_

_And every night I miss you I can just look up_

_And know the stars are_

_Holding you, holding you, holding you_

_Tonight_

...x...

**I came to my final destination for the night.**

**Your grave is still in perfect condition. I make sure of that. I always come to clean it and talk to you. I will always come, till the day that I die myself. Then I'll be put right next to you. I'll always be there for you, just as I promised.**

...x...

_I say_

_Tonight I'm falling and I can't get up_

_I need your loving hands to come and pick me up_

_And every night I miss you I can just look up_

_And know the stars are_

_Holding you, holding you, holding you_

_Tonight_

...x...

_**...Here lies Uchiha, Sasuke...**_

_**...He was a true hero...**_

_**...Friend...**_

_**...and Lover...**_

_**...He will always be remembered...**_

...x...

So, did cha like it? Tell me! Please?!


End file.
